


Take me to church

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [22]
Category: Dynasty (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Church Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Wall Sex, coda s01e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: CODA for 1x16.What really happened when that cross fell down from the wall?Well, Sam had something to do with it. And Steven loved every minute.





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a mixture of H being encouraging and listening to Hozier's "take me to church", the bunny that appeared when the cross fell from the wall has now grown into a fic.

They didn’t need to speak. All Sam needed was one look at Steven’s face, the way his jaw clenched, the way his eyes shimmered with tears he didn’t want to shed. He knew him so well, as if he had always known him. And not just sexually either, even if that was a big point of it.

Steven stumbled into his arms, all hands and lips, and he received him gleefully. Sam had missed him so bad, aching for the other man’s touch, the way he moaned as Sam kissed him just so, one thigh between his legs, riding nice and slow.

But this wasn’t a time for nice and slow; this was something more base, a need that was screaming in the void between them to be filled, to be satisfied.

 

“You’re mine now” Sam said, arms around Steven’s waist. “Until death do us part.” 

Instead of answering, Steven kissed him. His mouth was frantic, his kisses like fire as they clung to each other. Steven’s hands undid his tie and shirt in the same motion, most likely sending a few buttons flying, without ever letting go of his mouth, sucking on his tongue and biting his lips. 

“Sam” Steven gasped against his mouth, “I need-”

“I know” he replied, and he did. His hands were already working Steven’s fly, ignoring the rest of his clothes to get to his prize. There would be time to worship him properly later, right now Steven needed to be fucked and Sam was not the man to deny him.

“We don’t have any-” Sam panted between kisses as he finally managed to get Steven’s fly open, pushing his pants down, ignoring the dust on the floor that was going to ruin the expensive fabric. Steven whimpered, arms around him, mouth greedy.

“I got ready this morning” he panted, “God, I need you.”

The image of Steven, fingers pushing up his ass, writhing in pleasure as he prepared himself for Sam, nearly made his brain short circuit and he groaned long and low as he pushed Steven up against the wall, hands gripping his beautiful ass and wanting to rip the silk boxers covering it to shreds.

 

“Sam” Steven gasped as he parted his legs, kicking off his pants and shoes in a swift motion. Sam gripped his thighs, pulling them up around his waist, forcing him to carry both their weights as he pressed Steven up against the wall. _“Sam.”_

That was really all he needed to say; Sam understood perfectly, knew what he wanted. It’d been like that since the first time, at least in bed. One heated look and Sam was between Steven’s legs faster than… hell, he didn’t know.

Steven’s legs were made to wrap around him, though, Sam thought as he ripped of the expensive boxers, finally freeing Steven’s throbbing dick, rewarding him with another half-frantic moan.

 

“God” Steven moaned as he fumbled with Sam’s zipper, hands shaking with desire as his dick bobbed between them, leaving a slimy trail on the shirt that Sam was reasonably sure had cost more than his first car. He was so fucking gorgeous like this; face flushed, chest heaving, eyes wide and dark and so impossibly deep and Sam had to kiss him again, slamming Steven hard against the wall as he did so, tugging at his hair. Steven whimpered into his mouth, struggling with his pants, already grinding against him, mindless with desire.

“Ste-” Sam panted, turning his head to press scorching kisses to Steven’s neck even as he slid one hand under him, pressing fingers into his ass, finding him already slick and open, like a mouth gaping with hunger. He hadn’t been lying about the prep.

 

“Sam!” Steven cried, his head falling back against the wall, providing better access to his neck as he shuddered with pleasure. His ass felt like a wet vice, slick and tight and scorching hot and Sam had to be in him, had to have him now.

“Fuck me” Steven moaned, hands useless as they worked at Sam’s zipper. “God, need it, need you-” Sam growled, ripping at his zipper and not caring if it broke, yanking his pants down and freeing his own rock hard dick. It felt so damn good to be freed, an eager lover clinging to him and begging for more, for everything.

Steven still had his shirt on, and Sam growled as he pushed it up to his armpits, baring his chest and heaving stomach. He bit as nipples already hard, knowing how Steven loved when he did that. He was rewarded by a frantic cry of pure need, even as fingers tangled in his hair.

“Please!” Steven’s cock stood hard against his stomach, legs coming up to clasp around his waist like an embrace.

 

“You sure” Sam panted as he pulled at his dick, the heat of it nearly enough to make him go cross-eyed. Steven looked at him with wild eyes, then he almost snarled, leaning in for a kiss that was all teeth.

“I said _fuck me_.” His hand came down to grip Sam’s dick, stroking hard, then guiding it in between his legs, up against his slick hole, already gaping. Sam groaned, wanting to take this part slow, let Steven get used to it, but the other man wasn’t having it. He bore down with a look of determination on his beautiful face, gasping with pleasure as Sam slid in easier than he usually did. He knew he wasn’t the biggest boy on the block, but he had the girth to split Steven open if he was in the mood. And now it seemed as if gravity felt like helping, because Steven sank down on his dick with little resistance and a lot of breathless moaning.

 

“Oh God” someone moaned as Sam bottomed out and he had no idea if it was him or Steven, but fuck he felt good, hot and wet and slick and tight, tight, _tight_.

“Come on!” That time was definitely Steven, who was already writhing with pleasure. Sam gripped his hips and started thrusting, quick hard thrusts that pushed Steven up against the wall with each push of his hips.

“Yes!” Steven keened as he clenched around him, making them both momentarily breathless. His legs wrapped tightly around Sam’s waist, his fingers clutching at Sam’s shoulders as he took it, groaning in a way Sam had never heard before; almost as if he was in pain, but was enjoying it too much to stop. Not that Sam could have stopped if he wanted to. Except he didn’t want to stop. Steven was like a silk glove around his dick, fitting perfectly, and every thrust brought him balls deep, no resistance now.

 

Steven wanted to cry, scream, howl at how good it felt. Sam was nailing him hard, riding him brutally in a way that told him that not only would he have problems sitting later, he’d have bruises. And god, he wanted those bruises. It was as if gravity was against him, pushing him down further on Sam’s dick than ever before, getting him in deeper, every shift of Sam’s hip hitting his prostate, stars going of behind his eyes.

 

“God” he moaned, “god, oh god, oh god, oh-” Sam bit him then, on the neck, low enough to be hidden by his collar but hard enough to ensure that it’d rub and ache later, and Steven couldn’t keep from wailing with pleasure. It got him a hand leaving his hip and pressing over his mouth to silence his cries.

“Sssh babe” Sam panted wetly in his ear, “do you want to be caught?”  
‘ _Yes’_ , Steven thought wildly, ‘ _let them all see what you do to me’, how you make me feel, you-_

“God” he sobbed, fingers clutching at Sam’s shoulders, still covered by that ridiculous jacket. It made what they were doing even filthier, that they hadn’t even bothered undressing before coming together like this, hot and hard and fucking glorious.

 

Sam’s dick was like an iron bar in his ass, pushing and pulling and ripping him open with every thrust, and god it was good. He loved Sam’s dick; fat and hard and able to go for a really, really long time, until Steven was desperate and frantic and over-fucked. Especially now, sandwiched between Sam’s burning hot body and the cool wall, impaled in his cock, every thrust making his nerve endings sing. He moaned again, Sam’s hand still over his mouth as the other man buried his face in Steven’s neck to silence his own moans.

 

The pace was frantic, every thrust making the coil in Steven’s abdomen tighter and tighter, Sam’s dick like an iron bar pumping into him ruthlessly. His back slammed against the wall with each thrust, pushing him up and back, then when Sam pulled out gravity pushed him down again, making every thrust deep enough to make his toes curl with the intensity. His head lolled back, staring blankly at nothing, before coming to rest on the large cross on the wall just above them. It was rocking alarmingly in the same rhythm as Sam pushing inside him, and Steven wondered deliriously if it was going to crash down on them, and what that might mean. Perhaps God disapproved of what was happening in his house, but Steven frankly didn’t care as long as Sam kept battering his prostate with the same ruthless speed as he was doing now, as if he couldn’t stop even if the pope himself ordered him to.

 

“God” Steven sobbed into Sam’s hand, not knowing if he was praying or defying. It didn’t really matter, not when Sam was making him see heaven every time he buried himself to the hilt, hips fitting perfectly between Steven’s thighs.

 

Sam’s legs felt like a combination of wet noodles and tree trunks, exhausted and exhilarated and he didn’t know if he was about to collapse to the floor or if he could keep going all day. Steven was like a hot furnace, insatiable, demanding more and more and _more_ the way he moaned and clawed, his fingers digging into the expensive jacket that was going to be completely ruined once they were done. But hey, the Carringtons had enough money to get him a new one, and then he’d just ruin it banging Steven’s brains out again.

 

But he was getting close now, his pace not as punishing, hips jerking erratically as he thrust, moaning at the intensity. He could barely breathe, all his senses focused on the man surrounding him, taking him, wanting him. Loving him. And, god help him, he loved him so desperately.

“Steven” Sam panted against sweat-slicked skin, a responding groan muffled beneath his hand and suddenly he had to hear Steven moan, hear his cries, and he removed his hand and raised his head. Pressing his forehead to Steven’s, he breathed in as he breathed out, panting with the exertion, needing to finish and wanting to go on forever.

“Sam” Steven moaned, fingers digging into his shoulders, heels into the back of his thighs.

“Fuck” he gasped in reply, “tell me you’re close, babe, fuck-”

“So close” Steven keened, “I need- oh _god-_ touch me-”

Somehow Sam managed to bring his hand down and wrapped it around Steven’s dick, pulling once, twice, three times. That did it. Steven’s head fell back against the wall, his eyes going wide and blank, his mouth falling open in the sweetest scream of his name that Sam had heard in his _life._ Steven’s ass tightened up like a vice as he came, thighs shaking, toes curling, clutching and clawing and wailing, high and loud and long as he shook apart.

Sam made a noise somewhere between a sob and a moan, staring in awe at his lover’s beautiful face, then snapped into him again, hard, loving the way Steven shuddered on his dick as jet after jet of cum spewed from his dick.

“Saaaaaaaaaam” Steven bawled, the look on his face as close to heaven as Sam would ever get.

He sobbed, pumping into him erratically, so damn close-

“Sam” Steven keened, “Sam, Sam, Sam, in me- come in me, oh god, Sam-”

And what was Sam to do but obey him? He slammed Steven up against the wall one last time, burying himself to the hilt, and let go with a long drawn out groan.

 

They sank to the floor boneless, still wrapped around each other, Steven whimpering softly as Sam’s softening cock slipped from his ass, his legs flopping uselessly down as his body felt as if it was turning into mush. Little jolts of aftershocks still went through him as Sam’s lips found his again, pulling him close and kissing him in a mixture of gratitude, passion, and love.

 

The crash when the cross at last fell went unheard by both of them.


End file.
